Holiday Cheer
by DreamerOfFantasy92
Summary: Thanksgiving is a day for families to be together. But Clove hasn't had that tradition for a long time...How will her new boyfriend, Cato, show her how to be happy again?


**HEY ALL!** **DreamerOfFantasy92 here, that's right I'm not dead! For starters, I'd like to say that I'm sorry for not having updated my other story, "The Beginning" for over a year now…I promise you that I'm going to finish the story, it's just that my college courses really have a bad tendency to distract me. That, and I wasn't getting any feedback on what I published so far so I figured that nobody really cared whether I finished it or not. Well, I thought I'd do a Thanksgiving one-shot of Cato and Clove in the spirit of the season (it WAS only a few days ago** **) Enjoy!**

A heavenly scent drifted its way into her drowsy senses, Clove frowned as she transitioned from sleep into reality. Opening her eyes and glancing to her left at the clock next to her lamp she saw that it was 2:14pm. _"Suspicious."_ She mentally mumbled, the scent of hot food making her mouth water slightly. It had been years since her mother, District 2's ever climbing socialite, had taken the time to make sure she had a wholesome meal. Let alone cook one!

Contemplating whether or not to go investigate this odd happening, Clove eventually forced herself up out from underneath her soft and comfy blankets. Slipping into a robe and her slippers, she took a step towards her closed bedroom door before taking notice of the calendar above her desk. _"November 24?"_ She was shocked to realize she'd completely forgotten it was Thanksgiving that day.

Upon reaching this epiphany the scents she was smelling suddenly came into light. **Turkey** … **Mashed** **potatoes and gravy** … **Corn on the cob** … **Pumpkin pie!** _"Mom, she cooked!"_ A smile burst across her face, memories of her toddler days racing back to her. When her father wasn't constantly away on business, and her mother cooked a perfect feast for the three of them. When her mom would let her help around the kitchen, performing small tasks like opening cans and spreading the tablecloth. Her father would carve the enormous bird, always giving her both legs (her favorite pieces), and best of all the steaming pumpkin pie would be carried out by her mother after she could eat no more of the scrumptious meal and she'd receive the first and biggest slice. Lastly, after all the remaining meat had been picked from the turkey carcass and packed away in the fridge, she and her father would compete for the largest part of the wish bone. If she won (which she always did) she made sure to wish that days like this would always be the same…

Throwing open the door, Clove excitedly rushed down the hall and down the stairs. Believing that the granting of her wish had merely been delayed for a few years and not completely disregarded. Her mother would be in the process of mashing the potatoes (which took the longest to prepare), and her father would be in the den watching the parade being held at the Capitol, having taken the day off for a change. Jumping the last two steps, Clove came to a screeching halt…When she saw the lights were completely off, frowning, she walked in the kitchen slowly, the smells of a delicious Thanksgiving meal were everywhere. But, the kitchen was thoroughly bare and spotless. Her mother was nowhere to be found. Descending further, Clove noticed a hastily written note tacked onto the refrigerator.

" **Clove,**

 **I'll be out at Aunt Pristine's until tomorrow morning. You have my mobile number in case of an emergency, and I've left some money on the secretary in the hallway for your dinner tonight. Happy Thanksgiving.**

 **All my love, Mom"**

Blinking back a tear, Clove chastised herself for daring to believe that things could ever be like they'd been once. Of course neither of her parents were around, even if it was Thanksgiving. As yet another wave of delicious and tantalizing aromas hit her, she finally noticed that the window over the sink was wide open. Walking over to it she was greeted with the sight of her next door neighbors dining room, and a table loaded with an array of festive dishes and surrounded by what looked like her neighbor's entire family. Clove sighed longingly, watching until the people had finished saying grace before closing the window softly and retreating so as not to be spotted looking so pitiful and lonely.

Walking into the main hallway she took the money off the secretary that her mother had bothered to leave for her, **$50**. _"Not bad."_ She shrugged, figuring that it'd buy her a decent Thanksgiving meal for one at the tavern just down the road. That was the usual routine for her on the major holidays, and she should've known that things wouldn't change just because they'd recently moved to this upper-class community. _"If anything, it's gotten worse!"_ She scoffed to herself, walking back to her room to ready herself for the rest of the day.

Stepping out of the shower, Clove wrapped a bathrobe around herself and flicked on the fan in order to clear out the steam. After applying a towel around her head she grabbed a second one and wiped down the rest of her body before dabbing on her deodorant. Walking back into her room, she pulled on the clothes she'd selected for the day. A purple v-neck and a black skirt, along with her favorite tennis shoes and she was completely ready. Pulling the towel off her head, she opted to let her hair dry naturally.

After making sure that all the doors and windows were locked up, Clove walked to the front door.

 _ ***Ding!***_

Her phone vibrated from within her bag. Frowning, Clove swiped out the device and flicked it on to see a text from the last person she expected.

 **Cato: Hey babe, you at home?**

She sighed, not exactly sure how to answer her persistent boyfriend. Since moving to the community and attending CutStone K-12 Cato had undoubtedly been the most positive aspect out of everything. However, he refused to leave certain undeniable truths about her life alone. Her neglectful parents, for example, were a favorite subject for him to fume over…He meant well, and she loved him even more for caring, but she really preferred to just leave well enough alone and make the best of what she had. Sure, it'd be nice for her parents to be around at least every once in a while. But, at least they left her provided with everything she'd need in order to stay healthy and entertained. She had everything children from the lower districts like eleven and twelve could only dream of, and would most likely kill for.

Mulling those factors over in her head, Clove closed her phone without responding. She knew Cato's family was likely having dinner at that time and didn't want to encourage him being distracted by her. He knew all about her routine on days like this, and she'd made it clear that she was perfectly fine with all of it. When he'd asked her to attend his family dinner she'd avidly refused, hating the thought of being a pity-party to his relatives. No, she was fine on her own.

Walking down the sidewalk, the sky above her becoming rapidly grey, Clove prayed that it wouldn't rain. The concept of getting sick making her day even more miserable wasn't an attractive thought, especially since she'd have to fend for herself since her mom wouldn't be home. Zipping her sweatshirt up, she quickened her pace a little and made it to the end of her block in less than a minute. "Damn." She cursed in whisper as a single drop of rain plinked onto her freckly nose, rapidly followed by a semi-torrent. _"Déjà vu,"_ rolling her eyes as she recalled her first day of school at CutStone, Clove pulled up her hoody and sprinted to the tavern.

"Sit down right now and dry off!" Kureha, the stern but kindhearted owner of the tavern ordered, tossing a clean dish towel to Clove as she practically shoved the young girl into the booth nearest to the kitchen. "I can't imagine what came over you to think that running in the rain on a day as cold as this was a good idea, instead of ordering for delivery!" Sighing, Kureha shook her head. She was well aware of Clove's home life, having had the girl as a regular since she'd moved there and being exposed to all the major gossip in town due to owning a favored tavern/restaurant it didn't take long at all for her to piece together the puzzle. Sympathetic, but not willing to show it often (a trait which Clove very much appreciated), she did what she could to make the girl feel as welcome as possible during her frequent visits.

Scrubbing her hair vigorously with the towel, Clove smiled sheepishly, knowing that the middle-aged owner wasn't really upset with her. "Sorry, Kay, I just didn't feel like sitting in the house alone for the rest of the day."

Kureha sighed again, taking the damp towel when Clove placed it on the table, "Well, I can't say I entirely blame you, child." Placing a menu in front of her, she then tousled Clove's hair. "I'll have some chowder brought out for you, I assume you'll be wanting your usual beverage?"

"Yes, please." Clove nodded, mouth already watering in anticipation of the taverns awesome chowder.

"Very good." Kureha nodded, offered a smile, and left to attend to other customers.

After the last amazing morsel had traveled its way down her throat, Clove gave a small yawn. The satisfaction of her full stomach combined with the warmth of the tavern as well as her slightly depressed emotions was making her pretty tired. She didn't really want to go home and figured that no one would care if she dozed off for a little while. So, laying her head down on top of her folded arms, she was out as soon as she closed her eyes.

Kureha looked down sadly at the sleeping child as she picked the dirty dishes up off the table, a feeling of disgust rising within her as she thought of the parents who left such an amazing child to fend for herself all the time. She reached out and stroked Clove's head sympathetically, wishing she'd been given the privilege of being a parent when the phone rang suddenly in the kitchen.

" _Clove…"_

"Mm." Mumbling, Clove stirred a little, unaware of her surroundings. Believing herself to be in her room, just waking up to her parents who were home for a change, about to eat a meal together…

" _Clove?"_

She stirred more, now aware of the slight soreness in her neck and the hard feeling beneath her arms, as well as the soothing one on her lower back that moved around and around in a soft circle.

"Clove?"

Her eyes opened slowly, the soft and loving voice coming into recognition. She lifted her head, vision bleary, and blinked a few times as the taverns décor came back into sight. The comfortable rubbing made her turn to the left where she was greeted with the warm, sparkling blue eyes of her boyfriend, Cato.

"Hey there, sleepyhead." He greeted, giving her the crooked smile she'd come to adore, leaning forward to press his lips to hers when she opened her mouth to say something.

"Uh-," she sputtered, momentarily swooning in the warm kiss that cause butterflies to erupt in her stomach, before pushing herself further back into the booth for some distance. "Cato, what are you doing?"

He frowned, bewilderment flickering across his handsome face as he took in her slight anger and the way she'd moved away from him. "I'm pretty sure I was trying to kiss my girlfriend."

Clove rolled her eyes, "Don't play dumb, I meant what are you doing here, away from your home and family on Thanksgiving?" She was thoroughly shocked, to think that he'd go and abandon the people who mattered most in order to track her down, "And, for that matter, how in the world did you know where I was."

He chuckled then, reaching out and easily pulling her back to him despite her efforts to prevent it. "It wasn't a hard guess, Clover. This where you usually come when you're feeling down, since you're too full of that bullshit pride of yours to allow yourself to reach out to me most of the time."

There was a twinge of resentment in his voice at that part, and she sighed, feeling a little guilty, "Look, you can't really hold that against me on today of all days. A day where family is what matters most," she looked away at that, feeling a moistness building up in her eyes. "I know for a fact that your parents and siblings want you with them, Cato. You should be at home with them, I'm fine here, okay?"

Cato grasped the bottom of her chin and slowly turned her to look at him. "You're what matters most to be, Clove, I thought I made that clear back when my so called friends forced me to choose between them and you." He smiled, wiping away the moistness in her eyes and kissed her forehead. "You didn't really think I was going to let you stay by yourself today, did you?"

A small smile finally broke out upon her face as she shook her head, burying her face into his hard chest as his arms tightened around her, "A small part of me thought that you would." She admitted, her throat clenching just a little as he rested he head on top of hers. "But I'm so glad that part is always wrong when it comes to you."

Cato laughed a little, mumbling with his mouth still pressed to the top of her head. "So stop thinking like that, okay. I promised you that I'd never stop loving you, didn't I?" At her nod he pushed back and stood up from the booth, when she gave him a puzzled expression he merely smiled and took her hand. "C'mon, babe, we need to hurry so the family won't have to wait any longer to dig into mom's pumpkin pie."

"What?" Clove stammered as he pulled her up and led her towards the check-out counter. "Your family is postponing dessert for you?"

"And you, Clover." Cato cocked a friendly eye at her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "They practically shoved me out the door to track you down and collect you when I told them how you were spending Thanksgiving."

Clove gave him a genuine smile then, putting a quick stop to their stride in order to pull him down and connect their lips, which he was more than happy to oblige. "Thank you, Cato." She whispered after they'd pulled apart.

He grinned, stroking the side of her face. "No, Clover, thank you for making me wake up every morning with a smile on my face and an inspiration to be the best person that I can."

She felt her smile tighten, moistness building up in her eyes again. _"Good grief, I don't even cry this much at the annual reaping."_ She berated herself as Cato took her hand in his again and the two exited the tavern.

 **Wow! That was fun! I hope all you CatoXClove fans out there appreciate this and show it by leaving some reviews** **Seriously, as a writer and longtime fan of this site I'd absolutely love to get some comments and criticism 3 Please don't be too mean if you didn't like it, kk? I learn as I continue! ;)**


End file.
